Voyager/Minor characters
A list of minor characters in Voyager. These include characters that were only mentioned, or played some insignificant role. (m) = mentioned only ‡ = based on someone Diana Gabaldon knows † = based on real historical figure A *'Abigail (Silvers)' – one of Kitty Murray Silvers' daughters *'Don Armando Alcantara (m)' – the betrayed and deserted husband of Ermenegilda *'Ermenegilda Ruiz Alcantara y Meroz (m)' – the young woman for whom Father Fogden abandoned his priestly vows *'Rufus Allison' – innkeeper of the Lime Tree tavern, where Lord John Grey and Jamie go to question Duncan Kerr *'M. Arouet (aka Voltaire) (m)' – eighteenth century philosopher and critic *'Atlas (and Hercules)' – twin slaves, belonging to Geillis Abernathy at Rose Hall B *'Baird' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir *'Father Beggs (m)' – pastor of St. Finbar's, the parish church in Boston that Frank attends, and where Claire goes in the middle of the night, seeking peace and comfort *'Betty' – Geneva Dunsany's maid *'Colonel Bogle (m)' – Harry Quarry's predecessor as Governor of Ardsmuir Prison; put Jamie Fraser in irons *'Bolton (m)'– Gordon Dunsany was a captain in Bolton's regiment. This possibly refers to the 52nd Regiment of Foot (9th Marines) raised in 1740 by Sir Charles Powlett, nephew of the second Duke of Bolton, although he would not have been known as Bolton himself. *'Bouassa' – a notorious maroon; executed for rebellion. His loa comes, summoned by Ishmael, to give his blessing to the slaves who plot escape from Jamaica *'Bruno (aka Theobald)' – doorkeeper and bouncer at Madame Jeanne's brothel in Edinburgh *'Corporal Brame' – one of Lord John Grey's soldiers at Ardsmuir C *'Ewan Cameron' – one of the men who finds Jamie lying on Culloden Moor and takes him to a farmhouse; the man Margaret Campbell fell in love with. *'Angus Walter Edwin Murray Carmichael' – one of Ian and Jenny's grandsons; son of their daughter Maggie *'Mr. Cheesewright (m)' – Roger Wakefield's tutor at Oxford *'Bart Clancy (m)' – small, obnoxious son of Mrs. Clancy, the history department secretary *'Mrs. Clancy (m)' – secretary in the history department where Frank works in Boston *'Duke of Clarence (m)'– John Grey notes that Harry Quarry is the Duke of Clarence's nephew *'Clotilda' – Geillis Abernathy's door slave at Rose Hall *'Brodie Cooper' – one of the crew of the Artemis *'Nellie Cowden' – woman engaged by the Reverend Campbell to be abigail (serving-woman) for his sister Margaret on the voyage to the West Indies D *'Myra Dalrymple (m)' – resident gossip in Kingston *'Daphne (m)' – one of Madame Jeanne's prostitute whose dress Claire borrows, after her own is damaged in a pub brawl *'Reverend Davis (m)' a Kingston minister *'Corporal Dawes (m)' – the soldier at Ardsmuir, charged with flogging Jamie Fraser for possession of contraband tartan *'Dorcas' – Prostitute in Madame Jeanne's brothel *'Dundas (m)' – Sir Henry Dundas, an important figure in Scottish politics during the latter half of the eighteenth century *'Corporal Dunstable' – one of John Grey's soldiers at Ardsmuir, responsible for searching the prisoners' quarters for contraband E *'Lord and Lady Everett (m)' – parents of John Grey's ex-lover George Everett F *'Mrs. Forrest (m)' – woman giving lodging to Margaret Campbell in Kingston *'Bayard Murray Fraser (m)' – One of four officers of the Master of Lovat's regiment *'Duncan Joseph Fraser (m)' – One of four officers of the Master of Lovat's regiment *'George D'Amerd Fraser Shaw (m)' – One of four officers of the Master of Lovat's regiment *'Young Joe Fraser' – Tenants on the estate at Lallybroch *'William Chisholm Fraser (m)' – One of four officers of the Master of Lovat's regiment G *'Tom Gage' – an Edinburgh political agitator and seditionist; hires the printer A. Malcolm to print political pamphlets *'Geordie' – print shop employee *'Duncan Gibbons (m)' – a crofter on Lallybroch; Jenny's choice to marry Peggy Murray – if Jamie does not want to marry her himself *'Peggy Gibbons' – the first person to see Jamie at the Hogmanay party where he and Laoghaire are reunited *'the Gordons' – Smugglers at Arbroath *'Maxwell Gordon' – one of the crewmen aboard the Artemis *'Graham' – one of the prisoners at Ardsmuir *'Master Georgie Graham' – Mrs. Graham's small, coach-sick son *'Mr. Graham' – one of the passengers in the coach that Claire takes from Inverness to Edinburgh *'Mrs. (Jemima) Graham' – passenger in the coach taking Claire to Edinburgh to look for Jamie *'Sir Greville (m)' – the King's Commissioner on Antigua *'Mr. Grey (m)' – a Jamaican planter, who purchases the cargo of bat guano from the Artemis *'Mr. Grieves (m)' – factor at Helwater *'Sergeant Grissom' – one of Lord John Grey's officers at Ardsmuir *'Grosman' – Crew member of the Artemis *'Mrs. Grossman (m)' – Claire and Frank's weekly cleaning lady *'Lady Grozier' – friend of Lady Dunsany; remarks on the unusual resemblance between the young William and his groom, MacKenzie, thus precipitating Jamie's exit from Helwater H *'Mrs. Hall' – Attendee at the Governor's reception in Kingston *'Mr. Harding (m)' – an agent of the Hand-in-Hand Assurance Society, which insured A. Malcolm's premises in Edinburgh *'Harry (m)' – an employee of The World's End tavern who gives Mr. Willoughby some brandy *'Haugh the Younger' – proprietor of an apothecary's shop on the Royal Mile, inherited from his father *'Louisa Haugh' – wife of Haugh the Younger *'Father Hayes (m)' – priest who hears Jamie's and Young Ian's confession, following the print shop fire and its aftermath at the brothel *'Alec Hays (m)' – Smuggler at Arbroath *'Lady Hensley (m)' – a friend of the Dowager Countess Melton *'Hercules and Atlas' – twin slaves, belonging to Geillis Abernathy at Rose Hall *'Dr. and Mrs. Hinchcliffe' – dean of the history department and his wife *'Hoechstein (m)' – an intern at the hospital where Claire did her medical training. He coined the nickname 'Lady Jane' for Claire because of her British accent. *'Ramsdell Hodges' – Sailor on the Porpoise *'Holford' – Sailor on the Porpoise *'Howard' – the seaman on the Porpoise who is the source of the typhoid outbreak *'Hughes' – head groom at Helwater *'Mr. Hunter (m)' – late surgeon of the Porpoise, dead of typhoid. Claire inherits his instruments and medicines I *'Mrs. Innes' – the midwife who delivers Young Ian J *'Jacobs' – militia captain of Kingston, charged with hunting Mr. Willoughby following Mrs. Alcott's murder *'John Jaspers (m)' – an able seaman on the Porpoise who dies from typhoid *'Jeffries' – Irish coachman, employed by Lord Dunsany; present when Jamie shot Lord Ellesmere *'Jenkins' – English soldier who searches Lallybroch following Young Ian's birth, when the attention of the English is drawn by pistol shots *'Jeremy (m)' – a boy that Bree has a fight with in her late teens. She breaks her big toe kicking his pick-up truck *'Jocky' – Young Ian's dog at Lallybroch *'Joe' – one of the seamen aboard the Artemis *'Joey' – Smuggler at Arbroath *'Joey' – an 8-year-old boy that Claire meets with his mother and siblings in Edinburgh *'Erik Johansen' – gunner on the Porpoise, Annekje Johansen's husband *'Johnson' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Johnson' – Sir Percival Turner's aide *'Jones' – a steward aboard the Porpoise *'Josephine' – Jared Fraser's parlormaid *'Josie' – Prostitute in Madame Jeanne's brothel K *'Keith' – one of the prisoners at Ardsmuir *'Kennedy' – Smuggler at Arbroath *'Harty Kepple (m)' – the cook's mate on the Porpoise who dies from typhoid *'Amyas Kettrick (m)' – neighbor who tells Jenny of Hobart MacKenzie's impending arrival to deal with the matter of his sister's honor. Years later, he sees Brianna riding toward Lallybroch at a distance, and, mistaking her for her father, tells Laoghaire that Jamie has returned. *'Samuel Kettrick (m)' – a Lallybroch tenant and widower who Jenny plans to marry the Widow Kirby to *'Hugh Kirby (m)' – Tenants on the estate at Lallybroch who was shot by the English on his doorstep after Culloden without any formal accusation *'Mrs. Kirby' – widow of one of Jamie's murdered tenants, who took refuge at Lallybroch *'Krasner (m)' – an apothecary with a store on the Place d'Aloes in Paris L *'Tilly Lawson (m)' – woman who first looked after Margaret Campbell; declined to accompany the Reverend and his sister to the West Indies *'Leiven (m)' – a Danish inventor from St. Croix, who made Geillis Abernathy's concealed box *'Kenny Lesley' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Murdo Lindsay' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Dr. Linklater (m)'– doctor who Roger contacts when doing research to find out what happened to Jamie after the Culloden. M *'MacAlester' – one of the prisoners at Ardsmuir *'MacAlpine (m)' – an Edinburgh tavern owner who knowingly buys smuggled brandy, and unknowingly accepts the body of a mysterious Customs officer, sealed in a cask of créme de menthe *'Duncan William McLeod MacDonald, of Glen Richie' – one of the Jacobite officers executed at Culloden by order of Lord Melton *'MacDonald' – one of the prisoners at Ardsmuir *'MacKay' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Angus MacKenzie' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Grannie Joan MacKenzie (m)' – old woman whose corpse was burnt in place of Geillis Duncan's *‡ Iain (Taylor) MacKinnon – one of the Jacobite soldiers who helps Jamie off the field at Culloden. *'Walter MacLeod' – one of the prisoners at Ardsmuir *'Willie MacLeod' – Smuggler at Arbroath *† Cluny MacPherson (m) – a fugitive Jacobite who lived in hiding in the Highlands, mentioned in Robert Louis Stevenson's Kidnapped. *'MacMurtry' – one of the prisoners at Ardsmuir *'Father MacMurtry (m)' – parish priest at Broch Mordha, following the Rising. *'MacRae' – one of Jamie's smugglers who joins him aboard the Artemis *'MacTavish' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Madeleine' – a maid at Madame Jeanne's brothel; sister of one of the Fiend's victims. *'Maggie' – a sometime prostitute, who confronts Jamie and Mr. Willoughby in the World's End, starting a minor riot. *'Maisri' – a 10-year-old girl that Claire meets with her mother and siblings in Edinburgh *'Maitland' – cabin boy aboard the Artemis. *'Billy Malcolm' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Manzetti' – Crew member of the Artemis *† Jean-Paul Marat (m) – important figure of the French Revolution. *'the second Mary' – Prostitute in Madame Jeanne's brothel *'Mary Ann' – parlormaid at Ellesmere. *'Mathilde' – Jared Fraser's cook at the house in the Rue Tremoulins. *'McAllister (m)'– a history lecturer at Trinity at Cambridge who gives Roger some information when he is searching for Jamie in the past *'Joel McCulloch' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Kenneth and Rosie McIver' – Jared's overseer in Jamaica, and his wife, who live at Blue Mountain House *'Mr. McLeod of Perth (m)'– not a real person, but a fictitious person that Jamie uses as a cover for his smuggling activities *'Giles McMartin' – one of the young Jacobites executed after Culloden by Lord Melton's troops. *'Meldrum' – Smuggler at Arbroath *'Graham Menzies' – the patient whom Claire helps to die, in Boston. *'Millefleurs (aka "Milly")' – one of the horses at Helwater. *'Millie' – one of the prostitutes at Madame Jeanne's brothel *'Milligan' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Mollie' – Prostitute in Madame Jeanne's brothel *'Morrison (the healer)' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie Fraser *'Mrs. Munsing (m)' – the elderly neighbor who lives next door to Claire and Frank in Boston. *'Benjamin Murray'– the youngest child of Young Jamie and his wife *'Edwin Murray' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie Fraser *'Frederick Murray' – one of the young Jacobites executed by Lord Melton's troops after Culloden. *'Geoff Murray (m)' – Tenants on the estate at Lallybroch who was shot by the English on his doorstep after Culloden without any formal accusation *'Joan Murray' – Young Jamie's wife *'Peggy Murray' – widow of one of Jamie's murdered tenants, who takes refuge at Lallybroch after the Rising. N O *'Thomas Oakie' – the customs officer who was found hanging from a tree after the ambush at Arbroath *'Ogilvie' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie Fraser *'Patsy Olivier' – the Frasers' inadvertent hostess in Georgia after they are shipwrecked by a hurricane; mistress of Les Perles plantation. *'Mr. Overholt' – the purser of the Porpoise. P *'Mrs. Patterson' – landlady of the Worlds End Pub on the Royal Mile in Edinburgh. *'Pauline' – one of the prostitutes in Madame Jeanne's brothel *'Peggy' – Prostitute in Madame Jeanne's brothel *'Penelope' – Prostitute in Madame Jeanne's brothel *'Picard' – Crew member of the Artemis *'Polly' – a 6-year-old girl that Claire meets with her mother and siblings in Edinburgh Q R *'Raeburn' – Smuggler at Arbroath *'Captain Raines' – captain of the Artemis; drowned in a storm off Hispaniola. *'William Randall (m)' – eldest of the three Randall brothers; a minor baronet, from Sussex.Elsewhere named Edward. *'Richards (m)' – the butler at Helwater *'Rodney (m)' – a twentieth-century teenage acquaintance of Brianna's, whose appearance in a photograph rouses Jamie's fatherly suspicions. *'Rogers' – Crew member of the Artemis *'Russo' – Crew member of the Artemis *'Dr. Rutgers (m)' – a doctor who works with Joe Abernathy and Claire at Boston General *'Ruthven' – Sailor on the Porpoise S *'Bobby Sinclair' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Sophie' – Prostitute in Madame Jeanne's brothel *'Georgina and Mr. Stephens (m)' – acquaintances of Marcelline Williams; residents of Jamaica. *'Stevens' – Sailor on the Porpoise *'Stone' – Crew member of the Artemis *'Tom Sturgis' – gunner aboard the Artemis. *'Sukie' – housemaid at Lallybroch. *'Ronnie Sutherland' – Prisoner at Ardsmuir with Jamie *'Sykes' – one of Lord John Grey's soldiers at Ardsmuir. T *'Horace Thompson' – anthropologist who brings a decapitated skeleton for Joe Abernathy to identify. U V *'Madame Verrue (m)' – an apothecary with a store near the Tuileries in Paris *'Mr. Villiers (m)' – a Barbados planter. W *'Lieutenant Wallace' – Lord Melton's aide. *'Mr. Ambrose Wallace' – an Edinburgh lawyer; a passenger in the coach taking Claire to Edinburgh to look for Jamie. *'Magdalen Wallace (m)'– a woman who lived near Laoghaire and her daughters, whose husband beat her every market day when he got drunk *'Wally (m)' – Jamie's employee/accomplice; drives a wagon filled with decoy casks, as part of a brandy-smuggling scheme. *'Wan-Mei (m)' – second wife of the Chinese Emperor, who wished to take Yi Tien Cho into her household – forcing him to choose between exile and emasculation. *'Mr. Warren' – sailing master of the Artemis. *'John Wicklow (m)' – the man who sends the box of bones to Joe Abernathy for forensic analysis *'Wicklow (m)' – a shopkeeper in Inverness who Brianna buys butter from *'Judah Williams (m)' – proprietor of Twelvetrees plantation, on Jamaica, later burned during a slave revolt. *'Marcelline Williams' – a woman who befriends Claire at the Governor's reception in Kingston; sister of Judah Williams, of Twelvetrees. *'Wu-Xien (m)' – the Mandarin who first recognized Yi Tien Cho's talent as a poet. X Y *'Mrs. Yoakum' – Attendee at the Governor's reception in Kingston Z References Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Minor characters